De loin
by Ilunae
Summary: Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était comme Toga. S'il avait décidé de lui demander de l'aide, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était comme Toga. S'il avait décidé de lui demander de l'aide, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait débrouillé tout seul.

Elle était cependant la seule qui pouvait s'introduire à Yuei sans se faire prendre. S'il tentait de s'approcher de l'école, il se ferait repérer dans la seconde. Même s'il n'avait pas été connu des professeurs, son apparence le rendait tout de suite suspect. Il avait tout l'air d'un vilain.

Toga était aussi connue mais, elle avait la capacité de changer son apparence. Tant qu'elle ne faisait rien de louche, elle ne se ferait pas prendre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle allait à Yuei pour espionner Midoriya et Bakugou.

"J'ai appris tellement de chose sur leur relation, aujourd'hui !"

Tous les soirs, c'était la même chose. Elle leur racontait tout ce qu'elle avait vu pendant la journée. D'après elle, la vie de Midoriya et son ami d'enfance était passionnante. Elle leur disait tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Elle leur avait appris que Bakugou aidait son ami à s'entraîner. Cela aurait pu leur être utile. Si elle leur avait dit ce qu'ils faisaient pendant les entraînements ou leur expliquait comment fonctionnaient leurs alters.

A la place, elle préférait leur raconter les progrès qu'ils faisaient dans leur relation.

"C'est beau de voir à quel point Bakugou-kun croit en Deku-kun !"

A chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'eux, Toga avait l'air folle de joie. Puis, elle était passée à Uraraka et, sa copine, la fille grenouille.

"Elles sont tellement adorables, toutes les deux ! Vous devriez voir cela !"

Dabi n'était pas intéressé par la vie de deux jeunes filles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toga lui avait toutefois donné une idée. Comme elle pouvait entrer à Yuei, il s'était dit qu'elle pourrait l'aider un peu.

Cela lui faisait de mal de lui demander ce service mais, elle était la seule qui pouvait le faire.

"Oh ! Tu veux que je t'aide !" dit-elle avant de se mettre à glousser. "Il faut croire qu'on est pareil, toi et moi !"

Non, ils n'avaient rien à voir. Les raisons pour lesquelles, il avait choisi de lui demander cela, étaient très différentes des siennes. Toga faisait cela parce qu'elle était complètement obsédée par Midoriya et Uraraka. Elle voulait donc tout connaître de leur vie.

Dans son cas, il voulait juste savoir comment allait son petit frère. C'était normal de vouloir avoir des nouvelles de sa famille. Surtout que Shouto avait toujours été le préféré de leur père.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui avait mené la vie dure pendant des années. Dabi était bien placé pour savoir quel genre d'entraînement Shouto avait dû suivre. C'était comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé avec autant de cicatrices sur le corps. Il avait donc besoin de savoir s'il était toujours affecté par ce que lui avait fait leur père.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il valait mieux que Toga. Il était toujours un vilain et, lui avait demandé d'espionner son petit frère. Il n'était cependant pas comme elle.

Ce serait trop compliqué d'expliquer cela à la jeune fille. Aussi, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de son passé. Ses problèmes familiaux ne la regardait pas.

"Tu vas le faire alors ?"

"Mais bien sûr ! T'en fais pas, je vais te ramener plein de photos et de vidéos du fils d'Endeavor !"

"Merci !"

Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Le lendemain, elle avait plein de photos de Shouto en cours avec ses camarades. Dabi se retint de sourire en les regardant. Son petit frère avait l'air de bien s'en sortir. Il avait des amis. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Il a l'air très proche de ce garçon !" lui fit remarquer la jeune fille en désignant un adolescent brun avec un large sourire. "Dommage pour toi ! Tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre !"

Dabi leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était allée s'imaginer ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas comme elle.

"Tu peux m'avoir des renseignements sur ce garçon ?"

"Oh ! On refuse d'abandonner !"

Il soupira de frustration.

"Tu peux le faire, oui ou non ?"

"Oui, bien sûr !"

Il appris donc plus tard que ce garçon s'appelait Sero Hanta. Il pouvait produire des bandes de scotch avec ses bras. Shouto passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui. Il avait donc quelqu'un à qui il tenait. C'était une bonne chose dans ce cas.

"Tu n'as pas l'air triste !" remarqua Toga.

"Parce que je ne le suis pas !"

Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, au contraire. Shouto pourrait sans doute se défaire de l'emprise de leur père. Il garderait sa cicatrice à vie mais, il avait toujours le moyen d'aller de l'avant. Dabi était donc content pour lui.

Il avait toujours l'intention de continuer de l'observer de loin, de temps en temps. Puis, ils se reverraient sans doute en tant qu'ennemis.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
